swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebel Theme Park Corellia
Rebel Themepark Corellia ---- PART I Medical Supplies C-3PO Wants you to deliver Medical Supplies '' '''Level:' 85 Reward(s): None * 0 Credits * 425 XP * 150 GCW Conversation C3PO: Greetings I am C3PO, Human-Cyborg relations. My Companion is R2D2, and he has been informed from High Command that you are interested in assisting with the Alliance's cause. According to R2, it seems there is a need to resupply the base's guard posts with medical supplies. Would you be interested in doing this? PC: I am. Sign me up. C3PO: Very good pick up some supplies from the medcenter here in the base, and then proceed to each of the four guard posts around the base. Description: :Restock the medical supplies for the guard posts on the outer perimeter of the Rebel Base. Get some Medical Supplies Get some medical supplies from the medcenter in the Rebel Base. Medical Supplies are in the Medical Room next door at -6518 6003 click to retrieve. Medical Supplies Resupply the guard posts 0/4 3 Of the Guard Posts all require you to click on a field supply medical pack. /way -6434 6032 1st Guard Post you to talk to the Rebel guard captain /way -6527 5907 2nd Guard Post /way -6483 5914 3rd Guard Post /way -6566 5945 4th Guard Post PART II The Spy's Contact List. C-3PO Wants you to recover a captured spys contact list before the Empire discovers it. '' '''Level:' 85 Reward(s): *Choose one of these: **Rebel Assault Forest Camouflage Armor Left Bicep **Ithorian Defender Forest Camouflage Armor Left Bicep **Kashyyykian Black Mountain Camouflage Armor Left Bicep * 0 Credits * 112,160 XP * 150 GCW Conversation C3PO: Thankyou for resupplying those guard posts. R2-D2 has given me the most distressing news. One of our spies on Naboo, Simo Oron, has been detained by Imperial Forces. Can you travel to Naboo and recover his contact list before the Empire discovers it? PC: Absolutely C3PO: Excellent. Other Arrangements are being made to rescue Simos the Empire transfers him off of Naboo, but his personal effects are back at the small Imperial base where Simo was first being held. Go there and get the contact list. Description: :One of the Rebel spys operating on Naboo has been captured by the Empire. Travel to Naboo and recover his contact list before the Imperial troops have a chance to find it.. Recover the Contact List Travel to Naboo and recover the contact list of a Rebel Spy who has been detained by the Empire 0/1 The Contact list is named 'a data disk' and is on the last floor on a box at -3669 -5277 guarded by CL84 Elite Stormtroopers Meet the Rebel Spy Commander Go to Moenia and give the recovered contact list to Bertos Goodner, the commander of the Rebel Spies on Naboo. He is usually found near the starport in Moenia. Bertos is infront of the starport as Bertos Goodner (a dancer). After speaking the top options to him you have to return to C-3PO. Category:Corellia quests Category:Rebel Theme Park